


The Road to Revenge

by MadamGlitch



Series: Role-Play Starters [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Role-Play Starter, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamGlitch/pseuds/MadamGlitch
Summary: Vallisha Joral, Altmer Battlemage, visits the College of Winterhold so to collect books on her affliction.
Series: Role-Play Starters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031004





	The Road to Revenge

“Invisibly potion: Ice wraith teeth; Chaurus eggs,” read the writing on the small unfolded slip of paper. Vallisha picked up a chestnut brown quill, dipped the tip into the small bottle of ink next to it and began to transcribe the recipe into a small leather-bound journal. The raven haired Altmer was sitting at a small table in the library of the College of Winterhold. A canine creature that looked as though it shouldn’t be living sat next to her chair and gazed around the room. Said creature was nothing but a skeleton with muscle clinging to its spine, joints, and part of its head. A single ear sprouted from its head while its eye sockets were empty and hollow.

Vallisha reached down and pat her companion on the head as she finished writing. Her gazed shifted from the journal to the canine, love for the undead wolf filled her yellow eyes. “You’re a good boy,” she cooed. The wolf wagged his tail and leaned into the touch. A soft chuckle is heard from the Mer as she gave him one last pat and started to pack up her things. She stoppered the bottle of ink, set it and the quill into a small writing box, then slid the box into the pack that rested on the ground next to her feet. Next was her recipe journal, followed finally by a book titled **_Lycanthropic Legends in Skyrim_**.

 ** _Lycanthropic Legends in Skyrim_** was the reason that Vallisha was visiting the college. She was collecting books about Lycanthropy and had managed to convince Urag gro-Shub to let her know when he obtained a book on the subject he’d be willing to sell her. After closing the pack, Vallisha stood up and straightened her Adept Robes of Destruction. She pulled on her gloves and placed an Adept Hood on her head and slung it across her back. The set of ebony armor that she’d been known for wearing had been ignored for her casualwear. Said casualwear consisted of a set of Adept Robes of Destruction, an Adept Hood, a pair of gloves and a pair of boots. “Let’s go Thanatos,” she told her canine companion as she made her way across the room. Thanatos barked happily, jumped up, and followed her.

The pair walked down the stairs, past the Hall of the Elements, and outside to the courtyard. Snowflakes drifted lazily through the air to join the snow that already covered the ground. As the sun slowly sank below the horizon, the sky was painted in the brilliant shades of red, purple, and orange. Neither Mer nor canine paused as they crossed the courtyard and then the bridge that connected the college to the city of Winterhold. Snow crunched quietly underfoot as Vallisha and Thanatos made their way across Winterhold towards the Frozen Heath. A few townspeople traversed the city to their respective homes.

Vallisha opened the door as she reached the inn, letting Thanatos in before stepping in herself. A scattering of patrons sat at the tables lining one side of the inn and either ate, drank, or held conversations with each other. “Welcome. If there’s anything you need, just let me know,” a blonde haired Nord male greeted from behind the counter. Vallisha raised a hand in greeting before walking to the closest table and placing her pack on an unoccupied portion of the bench.

She waled across the inn to the counter; Thanatos trotted by her side, sitting when they reached it. “May I get some goat cheese, bread, and Argonian Bloodwine. Oh, and I need a room for the night,” Vallisha said. The man nodded and began to gather the things she requested, placing the food items onto a plate and the bottle of wine next to it.

“That’ll be 116 septims,” the innkeeper said. Vallisha retrieved a coinpurse from her robes and began to count septims. Once the correct amount had been piled onto the counter, the coins were pushed towards the innkeeper. “Nice doing business with you ma’am. The room will be yours until this time tomorrow,” he explained as he motioned to one of the closest rooms to them. With a nod of “thank you”, Vallisha gathered her meal and made her way back to her table.

The Altmer sat on the bench next to her bag and placed her plate on the table in front of her. Some of the Bloodwine was poured into an empty mug before she started tucking into her meal. A growl of aggravation sounded in her head; it was angry and animalistic. The wolf was angry again; it wanted meat and it didn’t like being denied what it wanted. “Be patient. We’re going hunting with Kardryn tomorrow and you can eat all the meat you want,” Vallisha thought to the wolf. Grumbling, the wolf reluctantly settled down.

Vallisha was excited to see and hunt with her younger brother. Kardryn had spent the last four months working as a vampire hunter for the Dawnguard, helping to rebuild the faction and bring down the Valkihar clan.He had recently taken a leave of absence to visit his family and de0stress from his work. Hunting with Vallisha had been saved for the last day of the leave. “I have to make sure this hunt is a good one,” Vallisha thought. She wasn’t sure when she’d see him again, so she had to make the most of this hunt.

The plate was promptly placed aside once she was finished eating. She opened her pack and retrieved Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim from it. Pouring herself some more wine, she started to read. Thanatos positioned himself behind Vallisha and laid down. He knew that some of the people in town didn’t like what he was, so he didn’t try to approach anyone.


End file.
